


current obsessions

by antgst



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, this happens sometime after they graduate palmetto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antgst/pseuds/antgst
Summary: Aaron's developed a new obsession, and Matt can't help but be a supportive boyfriend.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	current obsessions

When Matt walked into their shared apartment, he immediately noticed Aaron intensely focused on their switch while sitting on the couch. Too focused, in fact, to even notice Matt’s arrival.

“What’s up?” he said, walking up behind Aaron and startling the smaller man. Aaron shrugged, and when Matt finally paid attention to the screen, he noticed that he was… fishing? “What game is this?”

“Animal crossing,” Aaron said simply, continuing to play the game as if Matt wasn’t staring intensely over his shoulder. “Come sit.”

Matt did as told, sitting close enough to Aaron that he could still see the screen, meaning he was practically draped over the other man's shoulders, albeit neither really complained about the position. It was comfortable, and personal - the two had gotten rather close. Matt took the chance while Aaron was distracted to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. The only reason that Matt was able to tell that Aaron even noticed the action in the first place was the small smile that rose onto his previously bored face.

“Why does that bear look so weird?” Matt said.

“Probably because that bear is actually a racoon.” Aaron replied simply, finally tearing his eyes away from the device to look at Matt.

“Yeah that’d make sense.” Matt laughed, glad to have gotten a proper response. He didn’t mind not always getting a response, he knew Aaron just got like that sometimes. He got too obsessed with something to the point where that was all he could pay attention to. And considering how it was Aaron’s day off, he had probably been doing this all day. Looking around, Matt noticed a bright red energy drink on the end table. Yeah, he probably hadn’t eaten.

Matt got up and went into the kitchen, aiming to make food for both himself and Aaron. He was hungry from practice today, after all. He made them both sandwiches, as it was something simple enough that he knew Aaron would eat it. He didn’t show it, but he was a pretty picky eater, and Matt knew how to get him to eat.

He brought the plates over to the couch so that he could continue to watch Aaron play, while also getting Aaron to eat.

“Why are you hitting that cat with a net?” Matt said, evidently confused as to what had happened between fishing and this.

“I want him out of my town.” Aaron replied, turning away from the game once more to accept the plate that was being handed out to him. This response only confused Matt even more. “You wouldn’t get it because you only like fighting games.”

Matt shrugged, knowing it was basically true. He didn’t have the attention span for games like this one. It was good Aaron did, though - dude needed to chill out sometimes. He forced the switch away from Aaron when he noticed Aaron still had yet to take a bite of the sandwich Matt had made. The blond whined in response, eyes following the device as it was taken from him but not fighting to get it back.

“Have at least a few bites then you’ll get it back.” Matt said. Aaron grumbled in response, but did as he was told. They sat in silence, as Aaron managed to eat the majority of the sandwich before declaring he was done and asking for his game back. Matt obliged.

After watching Aaron play for the next fifteen or so minutes, Matt started to notice Aaron was getting annoyed. He made a sound of confusion, prompting Aaron to vent out whatever was causing his struggles from within the seemingly peaceful game.

“I started today with like a billion iron nuggets but of course, of fucking course, now I’m down to one because my tools keep breaking and fucking Cheri needs all iron furnature.”

“Those words mean nothing to me but I will beat up Cheri if I need to.” Matt responded, pretending to act completely serious about the subject at hand, as if they weren’t talking about Animal Crossing.

“You can’t beat her up, Matt. She’s fictional.”

“Well then I’ll try my damn hardest.”

“Matt, no.” Aaron said with a laugh, shaking his head into Matt’s broad shoulder. Matt couldn’t help but drop the act and laugh along with Aaron, pulling the shorter man closer.

Eventually, Matt started to yawn, and when he checked the time, he finally realised how late it had gotten. Time passes by fast when you’re with someone you love, I guess, Matt thought to himself.

“Hey, we both have work in the morning, we should probably go to sleep soon.” Matt said, shaking Aaron’s shoulder to get his attention. Aaron sighed, but begrudgingly accepted. He saved the game and promptly put away the console.

The two of them got ready for bed together, making sure their respective alarms were set, before attempting to fall asleep within each other's arms. Aaron would probably end up struggling to fall asleep, what with the energy drink’s he’d been having all day, but Matt could hardly keep his eyes open any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm or reading, i hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
